


It's You And Me

by IdrisSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/pseuds/IdrisSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are in a relationship, due to the fact that Sherlock was once again a famous consulting detective, stepping out to just see a movie or the simpler things in life were never simple again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Any picture of Ben and Loo would be the death of me because it would send my brain into overdrive. This is inspired by that lovely picture of them, looking adorable together. Just to make it clear, even when the picture is of Ben and Loo, I view it as Sherlock/Molly because I ship Ben/Sophie ^^

“Mr Holmes,” A reporter called, Sherlock blinked at the blinding flash from the camera that just went off.

 

He didn’t respond, instead, he just smiled and pulled Molly closer to him. The date, definitely, did not go as plan. Alas, it wasn’t too bad as they managed to watch a movie in peace and was only caught on their way out of the theater.

 

“Mr Holmes, is it true that your wedding to Miss Hooper will be in spring?” Another reporter shouted and more flashes nearly blinding the couple.

 

Molly smiled easily as Sherlock whispered a simple, ‘I got you’ in her ears. His arms were tight around her, making sure that she was safe with him. She rubbed her palms together, the cold night air was getting to her and they had barely moved a few steps, struggling to get away from the paparazzi that had been hounding them ever since their relationship was made public.

 

“Miss Hooper, how do you feel about your recent publication that had garnered international interest?” Another question popped, directed to Molly this time.

 

She remained quiet, her fingers was hanging onto Sherlock’s belstaff as if her life depended on it. They weren’t celebrity – at least, she wasn’t. Sherlock on the other hand, had risen back higher and became the national sweetheart.

 

John had laughed at the title when he read it in a newspaper; Mary was a little more gracious in her respond. Mycroft had made a mockery out of it, but, Sherlock was far too content with his life with Molly to care of what his brother was saying.

 

“Should we say something?” Molly said under her breath, hiding her face from the flashing lights.

 

She was still not used to it, the attention. Still, she supposed it could have been worse – they hadn’t invaded her work place in order to get any information on her.

 

“Miss Hooper, is it true that you’re pregnant?” The question finally caught the couple’s attention.

 

Sherlock was irritated and it took all of his effort to not show it on his face. They had been dating for over two years and for the better part, they managed to remain silent about their status. It was not for anyone’s benefit, it was just that, they both preferred not to cause any scene. And they were right to do so in the first place.

 

“No, we’re not, not yet,” Sherlock answered the first question for the night.

 

Molly could feel her face burn; the sudden interest in whether or not she was carrying the child of the famous consulting detective was getting a bit out of hand. Rumours were flying around that she had gotten calls from her Uni friends she hadn’t even talked to since they graduated.

 

“Are they any plans to start a family?” Another question rose.

 

Sherlock tried to determine who had asked the question, unfortunately, the bright lights was limiting his view. He blinked a couple of times, forcing himself and Molly forward, trying to get a taxi – perhaps he should start to drive from now on.

 

“Mr Holmes,” Sherlock turned; certain that the sound coming for his left.

 

He sighed; the press was undoubtedly vicious, begrudgingly agreeing with his older brother who had insisted on multiple occasions that he should be more careful. And part of him regret that he did not take Mycroft on his offer for security detail as well. It sounded ridiculous just a week ago; he thought that it couldn’t be that crazy.

 

He was wrong. Mycroft, Mary and John were right and he was wrong.

 

“I’m sorry, but, Molly and I are a little tired,” Sherlock addressed the herd of photographers and reporters, “Could you please make way for us?”

 

There was a sudden stop of flashing lights and increase murmur between the crowds, a few distant scream from unrecognizable source that he had, so far, determined to be female. John had told him that it was his ‘fangirls’, whatever those are.

 

“We’ll make announcement of our wedding or a child or even if we decide to get a pet, but, right now, we’d really like to go home and get some rest,” He added, trying to get the crowd to back off a little.

 

From afar, Sherlock spotted a black car with tinted windows approaching. He could feel the soft buzzing in his pocket and reached to pull out his mobile. It was a simple instruction, strange even, yet – he would take what he can get.

 

_You’re welcome – MH_

 

He ushered Molly to the car, the driver was already out, pulling the door open for the couple. The blinding lights started again in full force, fortunately for Sherlock and Molly; they were already safe inside the vehicle.

 

“We should really thank your brother,” Molly sighed, leaning into Sherlock.

 

Life was definitely not boring right now, nor would it ever be quiet.

 

“Well, he does like your fairy cakes,” Sherlock said easily.

 

Molly rolled her eyes at him, “I wonder what they will write tomorrow,”

 

Sherlock shrugged, “Probably that we’re expecting,”

 

“But, we’re not,” Molly said pointedly.

 

She sounded a little irritated, though; she wasn’t sure what the source of her irritation was. It could either be the fact they were ambushed by a herd of reporters or it could be that she wanted the rumour of her pregnancy to be true. They had been trying for months, not that they were telling anyone, and she was getting frustrated with herself.

 

“Not yet,” Sherlock said, throwing his arm around her, pulling her to him as the car safely cruise along the street, leading them back to Baker Street, “One step at a time,”

 

“I like that venue your mom chose,” She changed the topic, “But, I was thinking of a smaller wedding,”

 

He hummed, “We can do that, just you, me and a few guests,”

 

“Do you think your parents would mind?” Molly asked, “I saw the invite list and frankly, it’s petrifying,”

 

“You do realize the Queen of England won’t actually come, right?” Sherlock chuckled, pressing kiss on Molly’s temple.

 

“I don’t know, your parents are hardly average people, you have a listed cottage Sherlock and your brother lives in a house that’s practically a mansion,” She whined, second guessing her decision of even entering into a relationship with the consulting detective in the first place.

 

“That’s them, we are us. Don’t over think it,” He tried to comfort her.

 

“It would be easier if we’re not being driven back home in an unmarked car,” She mumbled, but, not really protesting.

 

He nodded, understanding Molly’s concern. He supposed, she had never known him beyond Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective and she had only met his parents a few times. To him, it had been life, but, John and Mary had practically told him that it was not how people would generally live – not normally.

 

\--

 

“Sherlock,” The sound of Molly’s voice woke Sherlock from his slumber.

 

His eyes fluttered open, he groaned, turning to his side, “What time is it?”

 

“Six,” She answered him honestly.

 

“Six?” He asked, bewildered, “What are you doing out of bed?”

 

His voice was hoarse, but, he forced himself to open his eyes. That was when he saw her, eyes wide, filled with excitement and apprehension.

 

He straightened himself up into a sitting position, using the headboard as his support. It was too early and he was definitely not ready to be up, no matter how much he loved the woman before him.

 

“I was feeling sick,” She told him.

 

She was biting her bottom lip, something she did often when she wasn’t sure if she should say something to his face. That worried him.

 

“I’ll call for a taxi,” He said, reaching for his mobile on the table by the bed.

 

She stopped him before he could, “No,” She said quickly, “Not that kind of feeling sick,”

 

“Molly, its way too early, just tell me,” He said, not really annoyed, but, he was never really a morning person.

 

She didn’t say a word, instead, she excitedly hand him an object that looked a lot like a popsicle stick, only it was plastic, thicker, white and had strange markings on it. His mind was reeling as he looked at the double line, trying to remember what they meant.

 

“No,” His eyes wide; his heart racing at the realization of what was to come.

 

She nodded, “Yes, I thought I’d just take the test and –”

 

He pulled her back to bed, quickly rolling on top of her, effectively trapping her under him before showering her with kisses. She laughed, amused at his reaction and pleased with the attention.

 

“I love you,” He told her and she was struck at how raw he sounded like.

 

The man who was always so sure of himself, the man who never needed anyone because he believed being alone would keep him safe. That man, the man looking at her in that moment, he had come a long way and Molly felt her breath caught in her throat.

 

“I love you too,”

 

\--

 

**FORTHCOMING MARRIAGES**

MR W. S. S. HOLMES, Esq

AND MISS M. A. HOOPER

The engagement is announced between Sherlock, son of Violet and Siger of London, and Molly, daughter of the late Christopher and Patricia of Newcastle.

 

“Was the announcement necessary?” Molly sighed, reading the paper had lost its appeal as they had somehow turned into a rag reporting on celebrity news as well, “They pretty much guessed we’re engaged even without me wearing the ring,”

 

Sherlock sighed, “Yes, Mycroft practically told me it was either that or a press conference. He also said, and I quote, the announcement is merely a confirmation to eradicate any doubt that we are, indeed, engaged,”

 

“Good choice,” Molly nodded.

 

“You okay?” Sherlock asked, leaning down to kiss her hair as he walked passed her, dishes in hand.

 

She hummed, “Yes, one of the better days,” She said, placing her hand on her still flat stomach. It was still early, there was still no obvious sign she was pregnant and she was glad that their wedding was sooner rather than later.

 

“Mummy called, when you’re asleep last night,” He said from the kitchen, slowly washing the few plates and cups there were.

 

“Oh?” Molly replied, unsure of what to say.

 

“She hoped you’d be okay with the back garden of the cottage,” He replied, grinning to his ears.

 

Violet Holmes was easier to convince than he had expected. In fact, his mother had put little to no fight with their request for a small intimate wedding.

 

\--

 

“No more than twenty,” He had told her over the phone a couple of days ago.

 

“Are you sure, won’t you and Molly want to invite more friends?” Violet had asked back, wondering how was it that they were to meet the twenty guests limit.

 

“There’s only John, Mary, baby Elizabeth, Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan, Mrs Hudson and Molly’s friend; Meena,” He replied easily, the only guests Moll and he knew they wanted there on their wedding day.

 

“Darling, that’s not even twenty,” Violet had chuckled, “Even with your brother and us; we won’t even make it to fifteen,”

 

“We thought you might still want to invite the Queen,” Sherlock said easily, amused at the idea.

 

Violet started to laugh, “Don’t be silly dear, the Queen have better things to do,”

 

\--

 

Sherlock was kissing Molly soundly, away from the few guests they had. Violet Holmes had practically pulled the simplest wedding for her youngest son. Exactly twenty people were invited, including the priest and the family members.

 

“So, that’s your Uncle Rudolph,” Molly said in between kisses, “The name suits him,”

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Sherlock chuckled, catching his uncle with his nose turning redder with each glass of brandy, “I think Mummy would put a stop to it soon,”

 

“Sherlock?” Molly asked, “Is Rudolph a family name?”

 

He smiled, “Fortunately, no. But, Sherlock, Mycroft and Siger are family names,”

 

“Damn, I knew you’re too good to be true,” She joked, running her fingers through his hair, smoothing his locks in the process.

 

“William Gregory, for a boy, what do you think?” He said, nipping on her bottom lip.

 

The guests had largely ignored the couple, they were far too happy with themselves to be concerned of what was spoken between the newlyweds.

 

“If it’s a girl?” She asked, smiling.

 

“Hmm... Sophie?” He said thoughtfully, “Sophie Violet,”

 

“My mum’s middle name,” She said, surprised, “How did you know?”

 

“I have my sources,” He replied sheepishly.

 

“You got your brother to look for her death certificate, didn’t you?” She asked, she more amused than mad.

 

“Not good?” He asked, instead of answering her.

 

She chuckled, “It’s fine; I’ll let this one slide,”

 

\--

 

**BIRTHS**

HOLMES On 18th July 2020 to Molly (nee Hooper) and Sherlock, their first child, a son, William Gregory.

 

“You’re so old fashion, it’s adorable,” Molly said, as she placed the paper aside.

 

“Its tradition,” He replied, glancing at the small announcement. He almost didn’t want to place it, but, Mycroft had practically twisted his arms into agreeing.

 

In his crib, baby William, or Liam as they affectionately called him, was sleeping soundly; unaware of what was going on in the world around him. Or the fact his birth was leaving a good portion of the country in frenzy. He was just happy and loved, and both of his parents hoped that he would have years of perfect happiness before he could be tainted by the workings of the world. They needn’t worry though, for Liam was a Holmes and a Hooper, a combination of intellect and heart.

 

\--

 

“One announcement, it could get the press of your back,” Mycroft had said, “Besides, our parents announced our births, and it is a family tradition,”

**Author's Note:**

> ** As to why Molly’s title is “Miss” and not “Doctor”, Mycroft had repeatedly referred to her as “Miss” and neither she or Sherlock had corrected it either. Upon further reading and evidence through the three series, Molly is most likely a surgeon and a surgeon accepted to the Royal College of Surgeons (male and female) are required to drop the title “Doctor” and revert back to Ms or Mr, never Mrs.
> 
> ** Holmes family as ‘Esquire’, I was really just having fun with multiple arguments I have read over the internet over the past few years that argued that the Holmes could be of old upper class family with no title, hence, esquire.


End file.
